1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network system, a network apparatus and a start indicating apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known a technology which starts a network apparatus, for example, WOL (Wake on LAN), by a remote control through a network. The network apparatus corresponding to WOL, for example, mounts a network adapter which is able to interpret a predetermined packet, called a Magic Packet, that indicates a start. Then, the network apparatus starts in a case where the network adaptor detects that the predetermined packet is received.
According to this, for example, JP-A-2005-333229 discloses a system in which a terminal starting apparatus and a terminal apparatus are connected with a start requesting terminal through a router apparatus. In this system, the start requesting terminal transmits start requesting information to the terminal starting apparatus through a router apparatus, the terminal starting apparatus receives the start requesting information through the router apparatus and transmits a packet including a start requesting sequence to the terminal apparatus.
However, in JP-A-2005-333229 described above, even though the start of the terminal apparatus has completed, the information which indicates that the start of the terminal apparatus has completed is not notified with respect to the terminal starting apparatus as well as the start requesting terminal. Furthermore, the information which indicates the status of a start processing at the terminal is not notified with respect to the terminal starting apparatus as well as the start requesting terminal. Therefore, the following problems occur in which anxiety is experienced by a user.
For example, for some reasons, in a case where the terminal apparatus is unable to complete the start processing, it is difficult for the start requesting terminal to determine whether the start processing is completed or not. Furthermore, for example, for some reasons, in a case where the start processing time until the terminal apparatus completes the start processing, takes longer, it is difficult for the start requesting terminal to determine whether the start processing is executed or not.
In addition, in JP-A-2005-333229 described above, there is a need to be provided one terminal starting apparatus. However, for example, in a case where the electric power consumption of the terminal starting apparatus is high, or the like, it is difficult to easily meet users' needs in which the electric power consumption in the system is reduced as much as possible.